


40 Ways to Kill Stormfront

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: I just really hate her okay. Might add to this some time down the line.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	40 Ways to Kill Stormfront

1\. Take her on holiday and shove her in a volcano, if anyone asks she tripped.

2\. Create a shark and piranha, name it MCBitey, feed her to it.

3\. Hack her twitter account, insult peoples faves, let stan twitter hunt her down and destroy her.

4\. Make a tiny explosive, stick it in her drink, ensure she drinks, say something like "Things about to explode," smile and then blow her up.

5\. Train a cat to trip her up, while she on the ground drop a mountain on her. If this doesn't work, go to plan six.

6\. Make a pact with a demon, preferably one that likes to pretend they are a clown and get it to eat her.

7\. Make a lightsaber, ram it through her head.

8\. Cover her in flowers, create and train bees to eat a person covered in pollen. 

9\. Raise Madelyn Stillwell from the dead and have her kill Stormfront.

10\. Put her on a plane full of venomous snakes.

11\. Create a Supes Hunger Games and hope someone kills her.

12\. Shrink her and put her into the microwave

13\. Build a giant microwave and shove her in it.

14\. Build a time machine, travel back to the middle ages with her and tell people she's a demon.

15\. Cover her in syrup and hope enough ants turn up.

16\. Ninjas and lots of them, not needed but set the mood lots of scented candles. Wait that's for a date, not murder.

17\. Guns, Nuns, fireworks and Starlight. Haven't thought beyond that.

18\. Launch her into the sun.

19\. Drown her in a swimming pool of compound v.

20\. Choke her with the world's largest  
tuna sandwich.

21\. Make her wear red, let loose hungry for human flesh bulls.

22\. Drown her with gifts, take her out the way Draco was the first legislator of Athens in Ancient Greece died.

23\. Push her off the Effiel tower.

24\. Make her stand underneath coconut trees and hopes she joins the 150 that die that way per year.

25\. Lethal Sherry enema;

26\. Tell Hannibal Lector she is rude 

27\. Swung by the ankles by a clown.

28\. Make her drink ten gallons of carrot juice. 

29\. Pigs. They are bidding their time to destroy the human race, let her be their first victim.

30\. Hire a hitman; must be called Bob.

31\. Tell Homelander she said he had a tiny dick and no one loves him.

32\. Buried alive underneath cow shit.

33\. Make her eat rotten Sushi.

34\. Tell the British she said beans on toast is gross. RIP her.

35\. The ultimate atomic wedgie.

36\. Dump her in a haunted woods and pray she gets killed. It happens in horror movies a lot so, fingers crossed.

37\. Create Tribbles, and they reproduce like crazy so, eventually, she gets crushed to death by the number of the.

38\. Lots of hungry sheep.

39\. Reenact lord of rings, you act like Gollum she has the precious. 

40\. Send her to venus. Gonna need to start a fundraiser to build the ship.


End file.
